DB AF
by MentalInstitution
Summary: 3 years have passed since Goku left Earth and Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub and Pan are now the defenders of Earth however, new threats are coming to Earth and now the Z Fighters have to fight to defend their home!
1. Intro

_**Sorry for not making new stories alot but I had been writing this story for a month so far and wasn't sure if I wanted to put it on FanFiction or not but I decided to do it. I made this new story called DragonBall AF which you all know that already. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**_


	2. An Old Foe

**DragonBall AF**

**Prologue**

**Broly Saga**

**Part 1: An Old Foe**

Three years have passed since the battle between Omega Shenron and the departure of Goku and things had returned back to normal for example, Vegeta continued to train in order to surpass his rival, Majuub trained nonstop and would even train with Vegeta so that he would be able to protect the earth, Gohan returned to his studies, Goten would go out with Valese but would train in his spair time, Trunks continued his job as president of Capsule Corp and would train with Goten whenever he got bored and Pan, hoping to be like her grandfather, trained alongside her uncle. While the Earth was at peace, an evil foe from the past is slowly arriving towards the planet. Deep in space, an iceberg was flying across space and was heading down to the green planet very fast and inside the iceberg was a tall man with long spiky hair and he seemed to be asleep or in a coma. Back on Earth, Vegeta was training with Majuub and the two seemed evenly matched since Vegeta was in his normal form.

" Kakarot trained you well!" Vegeta said, dodging a swift kick from Majuub. " But if you want to become stronger then we're going to have to kick things up a notch!" After dodging another hit, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Unlike his normal form, the saiyan's hair was more spiky and had electricity surrounding him. He charged at Majuub and punched him in the face then grabbed his foot and swung him around before throwing towards the wall however the human fighter spun around to slow himself down.

" Amazing! Training with Vegeta is completely different from training with Goku!" Majuub thought. Besides Goku, Vegeta is one of the most powerful fighters in the entire universe. Majuub had heard stories about how his mentor and Vegeta fought each other and how the saiyan almost tried to destroy the planet when they first met however he began to get used to the planet and had a family. Vegeta charged at Majuub but all of a sudden, he stopped and reverted back to his normal form. " What's wrong Vegeta?"

" There's a high power level coming towards the planet but it's faded," Vegeta explained. " And it seems familiar. Anyway, we need to get the others!"

" Right!" Majuub said, igniting his pink aura. The two flew up to the sky and began to search for the others.

" Alright listen," Vegeta said. " You search for Goten and Pan and I'll find Trunks and Gohan."

" Alright!" Majuub said. The two seperated and flew to their own paths.


	3. Regroup

**DragonBall AF**

**Part 2: Regroup**

**Vegeta...**

The saiyan prince raced to Capsule Corperation where his son worked and he kept thinking about the familiar power level.

" Who could be?" Vegeta asked. " I don't recall anyone we ever fought still alive! I must know!" Vegeta went even faster and left a huge gust of wind behind.

**Trunks...**

" Remember Mr. Brief," said a woman who had long black hair and wore a brown dress. " You still have that confrence next week."

" Uh huh," Trunks said with a boring expression.

" And you have that meeting tommorow," The woman continued.

" Uh huh," Trunks said. " Ah man, this is horribly dull. I don't ever remember having a boring day like this. Maybe I'll just get out of here without her kno-what the?" He felt someone was coming towards here and realized it was his father. " I wonder what he wants? He never comes here unless it's something important." When Vegeta arrived, a large gust of wind broke the wall, frightning the lady. " Father?"

" He's flying?!" The woman cried. " I must be dreaming!" She pinched herself while Trunks and Vegeta watched in embarrasment.

" Trunks," Vegeta said. " We have a problem."

" What is it?" Trunks asked.

" There's a familiar power level that's heading to Earth," Vegeta explained. " We're going to need alot of help."

" Right," Trunks said.

" Wait Mr Briefs, what about your schedule?" The woman asked.

" Well-" Trunks said before being cut off.

" My son here has important things to do," Vegeta said. " Those meetings of his have to wait." Before she could say another word, the two saiyan warriors flew away from the building." Oh why do I even bother?"

**Goten and Pan...**

The two half breeds were training outside and Chi Chi, Videl and Valese watched them while drinking water. Pan shot a punch at Goten but he blocked it with his arm and shot a swift kick to Pan's neck but the female saiyan blocked with her arm as well and punched Goten in the face.

" So Valese, how does it feel to be with Goten?" Chi Chi asked.

" It's wonderful!" She said. " He's very nice and sweet."

" That's nice," Chi Chi replied back.

" Is it fine even though Goten is half saiyan?" Bulma asked.

" I always wondered how Goten was able to do all those things," Valese explained. " I remember seeing him fly when he fought this small grey monster." While they were talking, Goten and Pan began to get serious and were attacking eachother with amazing speed then they took a break.

" You're getting...better Pan," Goten said while taking a few breathes. " At this rate, you'll be able to turn into a Super Saiyan."

" Why did we stop?" Pan said.

" We were just taking a break," Goten said, confused what she meant.

" But I want to become as strong as Grandpa then I can't take a break!" Pan said.

" Woah Pan," Goten said. " You need to calm down. It took a long time to where your grandpa a while to get where he is. No worries, I'm sure when you get older, you'll just as strong as he is."

" Ok," She said, smiling. " Thank you Uncle Goten."

" Anytime," Goten said. " Now let's continu-" The young saiyan turned his head as he senced someone coming and even saw a familiar face.

" Hey guys!" cried Majuub.

" Majuub?" Goten said.

" Hey Majuub!" Pan cried, waving her hand around.

" Hey guys," Majuub said, landing. " It's been awhile huh?"

" It sure has," Goten said. " How you've been?"

" Good but I have bad news," He said.

" What's up?" Goten asked.

" There's a high power level on it's way to Earth," Majuub explained. " Hopefully we can handle ourselves since Goku isn't here."

" I hope so," Goten said, igniting his aura. The three flew up in the air and flew away from the house.

" Before careful you two!" Chi Chi cried. **" Huuh, I wish the Earth wouldn't have to be in danger so much."**

**Gohan...**

The former fighter was reading a book inside of a library. Before he turned the page, he senced a familiar power level coming towards here so he closed the book and ran outside and saw two familiar faces.

" Hey Vegeta, Trunks!" Gohan said. " How's it been?"

" Fine until now," Trunks said.

" What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

" Someone's coming towards the planet," Vegeta explained. " And who ever it is someone we fought before."

" But who could it be?" Gohan asked.

" I'm not sure," Vegeta said. " But come along, it seems we're all going to have to stop who ever it is together." The three flew up and dashed away from the library.

**Rockylands...**

The Z Fighters regrouped and landed at the rockylands where they detected the power level would land.

" Do you think we stand a chance?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know," Vegeta said. " This power level is high but not as strong."

" So that means we can handle it?" Goten asked.

" Who knows? whoever it is might be conserving their power level," Vegeta suggested.

" Here it comes!" Majuub cried. The group turned up to the sky and saw something coming down to where they were so they all ran away from their original spot. The object crashed against the ground and left a small crater.

" What was that?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know but it wasn't an astroid," Gohan said. Pan flew over to the spot and found a small tiny object.

" It's ice," Pan said, showing the ice to the group.

" Ice?" Gohan said. " Why would ice come from space it's impossi-" Out of nowhere, a green light emerged from the crater and a man with spiky black hair and wore a gold necklace around his neck. He had tanned skin and wore native clothing.

" No way!" Vegeta cried.

" It can't be!" Gohan cried.

" Kakarot!" He cried


	4. Streak of Luck

**DragonBall AF**

**Broly Saga**

**Part 3: A Streak of Luck**

**22 Years Ago...**

" Gohan, concentrate harder!" Goku cried. The eldest son did as his father told and put more power into the blast. " Overcome your fears Goten! You can do it! Are you two willing to let Broly destroy the Earth?!" On top of a ledge stood the bulky saiyan Broly who had shot an enormous energy ball and shot a smaller one.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly cried. Once the smaller ball hit the other, it grew even bigger and was brushing off a bunch of rocks away. Meanwhile, Trunks stood watching the beam struggle while holding a golden energy ball in his hand.

**" I don't care if you are an all mighty super saiyan, you're still a jerk,"** Trunks thought . He threw the ball and it made it's towards another energy ball Broly made. " From me to you, choke on it." The energy balls exploded so Broly quickly shot several more but couldn't get through the explosion. The Kamehameha, combined with Goku, Gohan and Goten's strength began push back Broly's attack.

" NOW TOGETHER!" Goku cried. The trio pushed their attack even further with all their might then the Kamehameha destroyed Broly's attack and headed towards The Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly shot several more energy balls but they easily were destroyed by the Kamehameha wave then it bashed into the saiyan and sent him flying through space.

" KAKAROT!" Broly cried. Blood poured out of Broly's chest and the blast passed by the sun and dashed far from Earth.

**Present...**

The Legendary Super Saiyan, now in his normal form glared at the Z Fighters, who were frightened to see the evil saiyan alive and well.

" I don't understand, we shot you into the sun!" Gohan cried.

" You did," Broly said.

" Ah, you can speak again," Vegeta said.

" But how did you survive?" Goten asked.

" As I said, you did shoot me towards the sun however the beam went over the sun and sent me to a frozen planet," Broly said. " Due to my injuries, I went into a coma and reverted back to my normal form and I laid there for years being frozen in a ice berg until a bright light was coming towards the planet. I guess it must of been an astroid and it destroyed the planet however I managed to survive but still frozen. Now, where's Kakarot?!"

" He's not here," Vegeta said.

" What do you mean?!" Broly barked.

" I mean he left Earth three years ago," Vegeta explained. At first Broly was angered that he couldn't kill the one he hated so much then began to laugh.

" Well then," Broly said. " I guess I'll just kill his sons, maybe that will draw him out."

" And what makes you think you beats us?" Vegeta asked. " We're many times stronger than you were."

" That's you think Prince Vegeta," Broly said, having a smirk on his face. " While I was frozen, my power still continued to grow so nothing has changed!" He began to power up and many mountains were being destroyed by his amazing strength then he turned into a Super Saiyan.

" Who is this guy?" Majuub asked. " His power is amazing even as a Super Saiyan!"

" That guy is Broly," Gohan explained. " He's an evil saiyan Goten, my father and I fought years ago but don't underestimate him, somehow he has the ability to increase his power every few seconds when he's in his true form."

" You mean he can get even stronger?!" Pan cried.

" I'm afraid so," Gohan said, looking down to the ground. " But we can still do this." He powered up and was surrounded by a white aura. Unlike his Super Saiyan forms, Gohan looked the same but was even stronger than before.

" Hey Goten," Trunks said.

" Yeah Trunks?" Goten said.

" I don't think we beat him seperately but how we use fusion?" Trunks suggested.

" Sure, it's been awhile since we ever did fusion," Goten said. The two took a few steps a way from eachother and held their hands out.

" Fuuuuusioooon Haaaaa!" They cried. The two held out two of their fingers and once they touched eachother, a barrier surrounded them and grew bright. Once it was done, there stood a being with a blue and yellow vest and wore white saggy pants with black boots. On the sides of his hair, had Trunks' hair color and had Goten's hair color in the middle and his face looked somewhat like Vegeta's.

" Ha-Ha! I'm Gotenks!" The being said.

**" Still as cocky as ever,"** Gohan thought, smiling. Vegeta powered to his Super Saiyan 2 form and Uub began to power up to his maximum along with Pan.

" Stay out of this everyone, he's mine!" Vegeta said.

" Vegeta wait!" Gohan said. It was too late. Vegeta charged at Broly and shot a punch at him but the evil saiyan stepped out of the way and bashed his elbow into Vegeta's back . The saiyan prince stopped his fall and charged at him once more. Broly shot a punch at him but Vegeta blocked it and the two were starting to block their every move.

" Vegeta's holding his own out there," Pan said.

" For now that is," Gohan thought. " Who knows just how Broly became after all these years. I just hope we be able to beat him while he's not in his Legendary Super Saiyan form." Back at the battle, Vegeta was gaining the upperhand on Broly and he shot his knee at the saiyan's stomach then bashed his elbow into his face.

" You gotten weaker Broly!" Vegeta said, punching him the face once more. " I was hoping you would give me a challenge." After he shot another punch, Broly was knocked down to the ground then Vegeta held out his palm. " Now, take this! Final Shine Attaaaaccck!" A green blast shot out of Vegeta's palm and swallowed up Broly. After the smoke cleared, there was large trail where the blast hit.

" Did Vegeta win?" Pan asked.

" No, not yet," Gohan said. Vegeta looked looked from a far distance to see Broly, still alived but was budged against a rock and had several cuts and marks all over his body.

" Alright, seems like you can still take a hit," Vegeta said. Broly blew apart the rock when he powered up and gave Vegeta an angry glare then smiled.

" You were right, you have improved," Broly said. " But like I said, nothing has changed! HAAAAAAAAAA!" The ground began to shake and the sky would turned dark then turn light.

" VEGETA, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM TRANSFORMING!" Gohan cried.

" Come Gohan, do you want to see just how powerful Broly has become after all these years?" Vegeta said, smirking. After that, Broly stood now in his true form.

" Now, this time I'll make sure you all die!" He cried. He charged at Vegeta with amazing speed and gave a closelined and bashed him against a rock then grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the air. He charged up an energy ball and threw it at the saiyan prince then he fell down to the ground. Broly walked over to Vegeta's body and said, " Ah, don't tell me you've given up?" The Legendary Super Saiyan flew up in the air and was charging up another energy ball. " Good night prince!" He shot the ball at Vegeta but out of nowhere, an energy blast hit Broly's energy ball and exploded somewhere. " What the-" Everyone turned to the sky and looked up to see a figure floating then he landed on the ground.


	5. Help

**DragonBall AF**

**Broly Saga**

**Part 4: Help**

Everyone took a look at the figure that saved Vegeta and saw he had green skin, wore a white scarf around his neck, white saggy pants and orange shoes.

" He looks just like Piccolo!" Pan said.

" I thought Piccolo and Dende were the only namekians on Earth," Gotenks said.

" Apparently not," Gohan said, floating over to the namekian. He saw that the namekian was taller than him and was the exact same height as Piccolo. He also almost looked like Nail, another Namekian that Piccolo fused with. " Thank for saving my friend over there but who are you?" The namekian looked down at Gohan and didn't show any emotions.

" My name is Nanako," He said. " I came here about 3 years ago."

" Alright, again thank you and we might need your assisstance," Gohan said. The namekian name Nanako nodded and followed Gohan and landed where the others were.

" So who's the big guy?" Gotenks asked.

" His name's Nanako," Gohan explained.

" Nice to meet you, my name is Pan," The girl said, holding her hand. Nanako looked down and smiled then shook Pan's hand.

" It is nice to meet you all," Nanako said. " I senced very high power levels but I wasn't sure where they all came from." Meanwhile, Broly was more focused on the namekian and wasn't concerned about Vegeta, who was able to stand and saw the namekian as well.

" He looks just like that green insect I fought long time ago!" Broly thought. **" But this one's diffrent." **

" Hey Broly!" Vegeta cried.

" What is i-" Broly said. Vegeta shot his Big Bang Attack at the Legendary Super Saiyan and it hit his stomach then exploded. As it cleared, Broly wasn't even fazed by it then he disappeared and reappeared and grabbed Vegeta's face. " What was that supposed to be, your ultimate attack or something?" He threw the saiyan prince and shot another energy ball at him and sent him crashing down next to the others. Gohan checked on his friend and checked his pulse.

" Does anyone have any Senzu Beans?" Gohan asked. Out of nowhere, Nanako held out his hand revealed to have a Senzu Bean in his hand.

" A small man came by and gave me a bag of these," Nanako explained. " I wasn't sure what they did but I kept them just in case."

" Thanks Nanako," Gohan said, grabbing the bean. He put the bean inside Vegeta's mouth and moved his mouth then the saiyan was healed. Vegeta looked to see everyone else then turned to the namekian.

" Alright who are you?" Vegeta asked. " I've never seen any other namekian besides Piccolo and Dende.

" His name is Nanako Vegeta," Majuub said.

" Well that answers one of my questions," Vegeta said. " But my other question is how did you get here?"

" I will explain later but for now we have other important matters to finish," Nanako said, turning to see Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan stood there floating with his arms crossed.

" What's he planning to do? He's just standing there," Gotenks said.

" I'm not sure but be ready to strike," Gohan said. Meanwhile, Majuub was shocked to see Broly. He had never felt so much power inside of a person and couldn't believe he could get even stronger than before but he knew couldn't give up. Since being trained by Goku. Majuub wanted to become strong enough to protect his family and friends and there was no way he could back down now. Everyone got into a battle stance and prepared to fend off Broly, who continued to stand there like a statue until he disappeared.

" Woah, where'd he go?" Gotenks asked.

**" Broly never could conceal his power like that!"** Gohan thought. **" He must've had to leave something behind." **Everyone looked around to find the saiyan's Ki then Gohan turned to his right and shouted, " Got you!" He shot an energy blast at Broly, who appeared just in time but ran through the smoke unaffected by the hit, closelined Gohan and Gotenks and bashed them against a rock then Majuub and Pan charged at The Legendary Super Saiyan and shot an energy blast together however Broly still wasn't fazed by it so he shot several energy balls at them. " PAN!" Gohan jumped back up and punched him in the face, sending him crashing against a rock.

**" Well it looks like Gohan's back to his good old days,"** Vegeta thought. He remembered when the half breed saiyan was a child and how he would get angry, which made his power go up and stood up against enemies like Frieza, Nappa and Raditz. The saiyan prince powered up to Super Saiyan Two and went to help his friends. Broly emerged from from the rubble and close lined Gohan again Vegeta went to help Gohan and shot an energy ball at Broly's back but got hit in the face by Broly's huge arm. Out of nowhere, a bright light emerged out of the rubble and it turned out to be Gotenks, who had long blond hair and his eyebrows were gone.

" Now, prepare to face The Grim Reaper of Justice, Super Gotenks!" He said. He charged at Broly and hit him in the face with his elbow and made him stagger around then kicked him in the face, sending him crashing against a rock. Broly stood up again and was breathing heavily.

" I'm getting stronger!" He said. He was surrounded by barrier and he flew up into the air and released several energy balls at the ground. He looked at the Z Fighters with an evil grin and was choosing which one he should go after then he flew over to them with incredible speed and bashed his fist into Pan's stomach and sent her crashing into a rock.

" PAN!" Gohan cried. " How dare you harm my daughter!" He charged at Broly and gave him an uppercut and shot a kick to his stomach. Gotenks jumped in and said, " Gohan, you ready?"

" Sure!" Gohan said. The two put their hands beside their ribs and a blue ball was forming.

" KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAAA!" They cried. The ball quickly turned into a blast then it bashed into Broly's stomach and sent him crashing into a rock. The two were now exhausted and Gotenks was engulfed by light for a second and Goten and Trunks defused.

" Darn it!" They cried. Gohan went over to his daughter and saw that she was okay.

" Do you think you can walk?" Gohan asked. The girl broke free from the rock and was walking fine.

" Is it over Papa?" Pan asked.

" I'm afraid not," Gohan said, turning over to see Broly emerging from the rubble. The Legendary Super Saiyan was angry and was powering up again and flew up to the air.

" THAT'S IT! NO MORE!" He cried. " You all have lived long enough now it's time to die! Now, which one shall I kill first? Shall it be you, Son of Kakarot or you Prince Vegeta?" He shot several energy balls at the group but Nanako dashed over to them and made a barrier around himself and the others.

" You've messed with them for too long!" Nanako said. " It's time someone should knock some sence into you!" He was surrounded by his golden aura and made the wind blow harshly.

" No way!" Majuub cried. " His power's amazing!"

**" This is preposterous!"** Vegeta thought. **" Piccolo was nowhere near this level of power!"** After he was done, Nanako was the same but was abit more muscular than he normally was and his eyes were glowing red. The namekian charged at Broly and shot a punch at him but he blocked with his arm then the two began blocking each other's hits. Every hit they shot at eachother would make the ground shake every time. The Z Fighters watched as their new ally was able to stand up against Broly but one question was in their minds: How long would he last? They knew Broly could get stronger any minute and could gain an upperhand on the namekian soon. The saiyan shot a punch at Nanako but he disappeared and reappeared behind him and bashed his elbow on his back then Broly swat his arm at him however he disappeared again.

**" He's fast for someone weak!"** Broly thought. Nanako reappeared again and kicked Broly in the face and sent him crashing into a ledge. The namekian wasn't done and shot several energy blasts where Broly was. The explosions made the ground shake so the Z Fighters flew up to the air. After Nanako was done, he looked around the ground to be sure his opponent was gone for good until Broly emerged from the ground having small cuts and scratches on his body. " You scum! No one's ever left a mark on me and live to tell about it!" He powered even more and dashed at Nanako and punched him the stomach. While the namek was stunned, Broly grabbed him by his arms and ripped one of them off.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nanako cried. Broly threw the arm away and threw him down to the ground and shot an energy ball at him.

" Nanako!" Gohan cried. The Legendary Super Saiyan turned his attention to the others and smiled in delight as they witnessed their comrade's defeat.

" Say Vegeta, how much do you like your son?" Broly asked. Vegeta jumped infront of Trunks and prepared himself for what Broly planned to do. The saiyan disappeared and appeared right infront of Vegeta and shot an uppercut at him then held out his hand infront of Trunks. " SAY GOODBYE!" He shot a huge energy blast at Trunks and left a huge trail. Vegeta looked and jumped over to see his son barely alive. His Gi was completely burnt off on his upper body and he had several cuts on his body. Vegeta couldn't believe it then all of a sudden he snapped.

" THAAATS IIIIIIITT!" Vegeta cried. He turned over to Broly and immediatly powered to Super Saiyan Two again. " I am Prince Vegeta and no one, I mean **No One **harms my SSOOOOOOONNN!" Vegeta ignited his aura once more and was shaking the entire ground and made the wind blow harshly. Everyone watched in shock as they witnessed their comrade powering up.

**" Where's he getting all this power?"** Gohan thought.

**" His energy is going up rapidly! It's Skyrocketing!"** Majuub thought.

**" I've never seen Vegeta like this before!"** Pan thought. Out of nowhere, light swallowed up Vegeta but his screaming was still heard then it grew bigger and was making cracks on the ground. The light was so devastating, everyone covered their eyes while Broly watched in amazement then it faded away and left large gusts of smoke. Everyone looked and saw Vegeta had changed. His hair grew down to his upperback, he had red outlines on his eyes and he had red fur all over his body and left his chest exposed.

" Yeah! He did without using the Blutz Wave!" Goten cried.

" He transformed just like Grandpa did," Pan thought. Meanwhile, Nanako had regenerated his arm and looked to see Vegeta's new appearence.

" Amazing, I'm never felt this kind of power before," He said in amazement. Back at the battle, Broly was shocked. He had never a transformation like this and felt it's enourmous power.

" What is this? Some kind of get up?!" He said. Vegeta didn't answer and continued to look at the Legendary Super Saiyan with anger. " Well, answer me!"

" Shut up!" He cried. " You've lived for too long Broly now you must witness the power of Super Saiyan Four Vegeta!"


	6. Bow to The Prince

**DragonBall AF**

**Broly Saga**

**Part 5: Bow to The Prince**

Vegeta, now in his Super Saiyan Four from once again, glared at The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly for almost killing his son.

" Now, prepare to feel the power of Super Saiyan Four Vegeta!" He cried. He charged at Broly and shot his elbow at his face, sending him flying through the air then he flew over behind Broly and punched him down to the ground. Meanwhile, the other Z Fighters watched as their friend was taking down the evil saiyan.

" It's amazing, he was able to transform just like Father did," Gohan said. " I sure hope Vegeta can take this guy otherwise we're doomed." Back at the battle, Broly emerged from the rubble and flew over to Vegeta with amazing speed and shot an energy ball at him. Once the smoke was gone, Vegeta was unfazed by it.

" What?" Broly said. He got angry and swat his arm at the saiyan but he grabbed it in time and threw him over his shoulder.

" Come on Broly, fight like you mean it!" Vegeta cried. The Legendary Super Saiyan jumped back up and flew over to him and tried to punch him but Vegeta moved and punched in the gut with hard force. Broly coughed up abit of blood and held his stomach as the pain was aching.

" D-Darn you!" Broly cried. He shot several energy balls at Vegeta, hoping to atleast damage him at a close range but nothing seemed to work so he dashed over to him and punched him in the stomach however Vegeta didn't feel a thing. " This doesn't make sence, you were never this strong!"

" Fool! what did you think I've been doing for after all these years?" Vegeta said. " While you were frozen, I've been fighting the most powerful enemies that were possibly stronger than you! You maybe powerful but you lack training!" He punched Broly in the same spot again and punched him down to the ground once more then he shot another Big Bang Attack. Broly was still alive and was furious then he shot another energy ball at Vegeta however it went down and was heading towards the others however Gohan was able to stop it by putting a barrier around the others and himself then the half saiyan fell down to his knees from exhaustion. Vegeta reappeared infront of Broly and kicked him in the face, sending crashing into a rock then the saiyan dashed over to the brute and shot a yellow energy blast at him. When the smoke cleared, Broly still was alive. His enormous body had allowed him to take the most powerful blasts head on and still live.

" I-I-I cannot lose!" Broly cried. " Kakarot must die, even if I have to kill his friends in the process!"

" Didn't you understand me the first time? He's left," Vegeta said. " You came here for nothing but it doesn't matter now, by the time I finished with you, there'll be nothing left of you except a speck of dust!" He held out his arms and formed two energy balls then merged the two into one.

" W-What is this?!" Broly cried. His emotions quickly turned from being afraid to being enraged so he shot a small energy ball at Vegeta.

" FINAL FLAAASSSSHH!" Vegeta cried. Once they hit, Broly's energy ball grew tremondously and the two attacks weren't moving. " So you decided to unleash your true power?" The two godly warriors kept pushing their attacks even farther but neither seemed to gave out.

**Kai's Planet...**

" Really?!" cried Goku. " Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Four without using the Blutz Waves?"

" Yep," Old Kai said.

" And another Namekian?" Goku asked.

" Yep," Old Kai said once more. Old Kai, Goku and Kibito Kai watched the battle on a ball and hoped the Earth's protectors could beat Broly.

**" I proud of everyone, they managed to hold their own against Broly**, Goku thought. **" Hopefully this time, Broly will be gone for sure."**

**Earth...**

Broly shot more energy balls and made his attack grow even bigger and Vegeta was starting to struggle holding up his attack against The Legendary Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Nanako watched the beam struggle and wasn't sure if Vegeta could push back an attack like that so he charged what energy he had left and shot an energy blast behind Broly. Back at the battle, Broly smiled in delight to see his opponent struggle before their demise.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cried. " GOOD NIGHT SWEET PRI-" Out of nowhere, a energy blast hit Broly behind the back so he looked to see it was the namekian.

" Take that...you freak," Nanako said before passing out. While Broly was distracted, Vegeta gathered what energy he had left and pushed his attack even further then when Broly looked back, his attack was destroyed by The Final Flash and swallowed the evil saiyan.

" KAKAROOOOOOOOOOTTT!" Broly cried. His entire body was vaporized and when the blast faded away, there was nothing left. Everyone smiled and cheered for Vegeta, who reverted back to his normal form.

" Alright Vegeta!" Gohan cried.

" You did it! You did it!" Pan cried, jumping up and down. Vegeta heard them and smiled then flew over to see Trunks, who was able to move his head.

" F-Father," He said. " Is it...over?" Vegeta lifed his son from the ground and looked at him with a smile.

" Yes Trunks, it's over," Vegeta said. " I'm proud of you, my son." The rest of the group flew up to the air and headed to The LookOut.

**Kai's Planet...**

" Yes! They did it!" Kibito Kai cried.

" I never should've doubted them in the first place!" Old Kai cried. While the two kais were celebrating, Goku was smiling that their most greatest enemy was finally defeated and that the earth returned back to normal.

**" You did it Vegeta,"** Goku thought.** " Maybe someday, we'll have another rematch."**

**LookOut...**

The Z Fighters had arrived to The LookOut and had Dende heal Trunks while the others ate a Senzu Bean. Once The God of Earth was done, Trunks woke up and looked around to see everyone.

" What happend?" Trunks asked.

" Well, Broly attacked you and Vegeta was able to transform into a Super Saiyan Four on his own and crushed him," Pan explained. Trunks looked at his Father and smiled then stood up and said, " Father, do you think tommorow we could train?"

" Sure Trunks," Vegeta said. The saiyan turned to Nanako and asked, " Alright, now that we have no interruptions, how did you get here?"

" Well, about 3 years ago, I was sent here from my home Namek," He explained. " I wasn't sure if I sent here for a reason but when I was close, I felt energy that was coming from all over the place."

" Oh yeah, my father was gathering energy so he could destroy this powerful enemy," Gohan said.

" So that was it," Nanako said. " Anyway, when I arrived, I saw there were people living here and I wasn't sure if I could fit into their environment so I stayed in my ship for just about my whole life."

" Well we're glad to have you Nanako," Gohan said.

" Thank you but I have something to ask," He said.

" What is it?" Gohan asked.

" How did you gain this much power?" Nanako asked.

" Well, let's just say we've been training almost our whole lives," Gohan said. " But why do you ask?"

" Well, I want to become stronger so that I can help you all," He said. " Is there anyway I can do that?"

" You see that room over there?" Gohan said, pointing over to the palace. " That's called The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you can train in there for a year in just one day."

" Is that possible?" Nanako asked. Gohan nodded then the namekian asked, " Do you guys happend to have any weighted clothing?"

" I can help you," said Mr Popo. He held out his hands and made a white robe with blue undershirt and a brown belt with yellow circle in the middle.

" Wow this is heavy! Nanako said. He had trouble standing up in his new uniform and tried to stand up straight.

" It should help you train even better but I must warn you about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Mr Popo said. " There is a time limit for how long you train and if you stay in that room for too long, you will never be able to get out."

" Oh, thank you for telling me," Nanako said. " Can two people be in there?"

" Yes," The Genie said.

" Hey Nanako," said Goten. " Is it okay I can train with you?"

" Sure," He said.

" Well it looks you two are back to your old roots," Vegeta said.

" But Goten, who will train me?" Pan asked.

" I'll do it," Gohan said.

" Really?" Pan asked.

" Yeah, I'll teach you everything I know," Gohan said, rubbing his daughter's head.

" Hey Vegeta, do you think you can me aswell?" Majuub said. " Or is too late?"

" Sure, but don't think I'll be as nice as Kakarot," Vegeta said. Everyone left the LookOut and went to get some rest after a long battle and that the next day, they would train incase if even greater threats come.

**Space...**

Somewhere in the dept of space, a large ship was flying through several planets.

" Lord Rizok, we have detected large energy coming from a planet called Earth," A soldier explained.

" How huge was it?" said the figure sitting on his throne.

" Nothing that we've ever seen before my lord," The Soldier said. " They were off the charts." The servant suspected his master would be worried but instead he laughed.

" Excellent, finally I'll be able to test my strength against a real opponent," He said. " Set our cordinates to Earth."

" Right away my lord," The soldier said before running off.

Finally, I'll find the one that killed my brother then his planet will die with him," The Master said.


	7. Time of Peace

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 1: Time of Peace**

**One Month after Broly's Death...**

After defeating The Legendary Super Saiyan once and for all, the Z Fighters trained incase there other threats that would come to earth. Things had quickly turned back to normal however an unknown threat is hunting down Earth as it's next target.

**Space...**

Inside the ship, a soldier came in and bent down to his knee at his Master.

" My lord, we shall arrive to Earth in 6 months," The Soldier said.

" Pitiful, but fine," Rizok said. " Send Budo and Suika to Earth, to give that saiyan a warning when we arrived.

" Understood my Lord," The Soldier said. He left the room and happend to see Budo and Suika. Budo had light blue skin, had horns on his forehead, pointy ears and orange hair. He wore saiyan armor and had a black jumpsuit underneath. Suika had yellow eyes and had two spikes on his back and had ears that were shaped like Friezas. He didn't wear armor but had a black jumpsuit. " Budo, Suika, Lord Rizok has orders that you two go to Earth."

" Excellent," Budo said. " It was starting to get boring in this ship.

" Indeed," Suika said. The two walked into a room where there were two pods so the two got inside. A soldier pressed a button and the pods popped out of the ship and flew across space.

**Gohan and Pan...**

Gohan and Pan were training at an island. The saiyan hybrid had worn the purple gi he fought with Broly and Pan was wearing the same purple gi her father had worn when he was a kid.

" Alright Pan, are you ready?" Gohan asked.

" I was born ready!" Pan replied. The two vanished and reappeared in the sky blocking each other hits.

" I see Goten and Trunks taught you well," Gohan said, blocking a punch that was aiming for his jaw. Pan was amazed of her father. She had never seen her father fight but heard stories of how he saved the Earth once. It amazed her to see him fight in person. After Pan blocked a kick from Gohan, she shot a punch at his face but he blocked and spun her around then threw her at a rock. Pan bursted out of the rubble and charged at him, building up strengh to her fist then when she appeared right infront of him so when Gohan shot a punch at her, she ducked and punched him in the stomach repeatingly before kicking him down to the ground. Gohan stopped himself and jumped back in to the air and the two began to block eachother's hit again.

**" She does have some of Father's traits; he likes fighting, eating and being a good person,"** Gohan thought.** " Perhaps someday, she might be the new protector of Earth."**

**Vegeta, Trunks and Majuub...**

Vegeta, Trunks and Majuub were at the rockylands. Trunks had the same green gi when he was younger and had it in his size, Vegeta still retained his red tanktop and black pants and Majuub still retained his black vest from his fusion with Majin Buu.

" This place looks like its been destroyed abit," Majuub said.

" This is the place where Kakarot and I fought when I first came to Earth," Vegeta explained.

" Oh yeah, Goku told me stories of when you and him fought alongside each other," Majuub said. He was happy to be trained by Vegeta. He remembered how his mentor told him how he took his training very seriously and he was able to reach new heights of strength.

" Alright you two lets begin," Vegeta said. " Fight me wih everything you got, understand?!"

" Right!" They said. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and Majuub powered up to his maximum then they charged at Vegeta. They shot a punch at him but he was able to dodge them all with ease then they shot an energy blast together however Vegeta deflected it and turned into a Super Saiyan 2. The saiyan flew up into the air and shot several energy balls at them but Trunks and Majuub were able to dodge them all then they flew up to the air and shot punches and kicks at Vegeta but he blocked it.

" Come on you two, if you want to protect the earth from in the future, then you need to hit me with everything you got!" Vegeta cried. Trunks powered up to his maximum and shot a punch at Vegeta's jaw then while he was stunned, Majuub kicked him in the back and sent him crashing down to the ground. " Excellent, that's more like it!" Majuub flew back down and charged at Vegeta and shot a kick at his neck but he blocked it and punched him in the face, sending flying towards a rock however Majuub jumped off the rock and charged at him with amazing speed. Majuub uppercuted Vegeta and reappeared behind him and shot his elbow into his back then double axed him to the ground once more. Trunks built an orange energy ball and aimed it where his father was.

" Finish Buster! HAAA!" Trunks cried, shooting his attack. The ball detonated and Vegeta was standing on the crater but his tanktop was burnt off, parts of his pants were torn off and had several cuts on his body.

" Impressive, you managed to damage me," Vegeta said. " Now, fire your most powerful you have and fire it at me!" The Saiyan powered up to his Super Saiyan Four form and just stood there. Trunks built two energy balls, similar to his father's Final Flash and merged into one then turned into a small energy beam. Majuub shot several energy blasts that were shaped like arrows and shot them at Vegeta. The attacks hit the saiyan and left a giant crater and Vegeta was still standing but was slightly hurt from the attacks however he was proud of how strong the two have become. " Alright, you two did it. Let's go to the Gravity Chamber." The three flew up into the air and dashed away from the rockylands.

**Goten and Nanako...**

Goten was wearing a sleeveless orange gi, similiar to what his father wore, and wore a blue belt and boots. Nanako was wearing the weighted clothing Mr Popo gave him and realized that they have payed off well. After training for hours, the namekian felt alot faster and stronger than before. He was also glad to test his strength against someone that was as strong as he is. The two were fighting in the air and everytime they would land a hit on each other, a loud boom would be seen then they began to block their every move. Goten shot an energy ball at Nanako but he deflected it and shot several energy balls at the young saiyan. He let out a loud shout and made all of the energy balls bounce off like a beach ball then Nanako disappeared from where he was and reappeared infront of Goten, catching him by suprise and punched him in the face but he recovered and kicked the namekian in the stomach and double axed him, sending him crashing down to the ground. Nanako stopped himself from falling and shot several energy balls at Goten but he was able to dodge them all with ease.

" Come on Nanako, I know you do better than that!" Goten said. Nanako still was confident and thrusted his arms towards his body then all the energy balls moved towards to Goten again. The young saiyan crossed his arms so he could take less damage and once the attack was done, a part of his pants was burnt off and half of his gi on his upper body was burnt off aswell. " That's a nice trick there Nanako."

" Thank you but I have to admit, you're a great fighter," Nanako said.

" Thanks," Goten said. " So, do you want to take a break?"

" Sure," The Namekian said. Nanako opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the two left the room.

" How was your training?" Dende asked.

" It was great, Nanako is a good fighter and a great strategists!" Goten said.

" How do you guys feel? Do you need me to heal you?" Dende asked.

" Just in case," Goten said. The god of earth instantly healed the young saiyan and namekian then out of nowhere, there was a loud beeping sound and it turned out to be Goten's watch. " Oh shoot, I forgot Valese wanted me to come with her at the park! See ya guys!" Goten jumped off the lookout and flew down to Satan City.

**Satan City...**

Goten flew down to the city and searched around in the park for Valese until he heard a familiar voice.

" Goten, over here!" Valese cried. The young saiyan looked over to see his girlfriend sitting on a bench, waving her hand around in the air.

" Hey there!" Goten said. " Sorry I was late, I was in the middle of training and I guess I lost track of time."

" It's okay," She said. " Is it okay if we walk around the park?"

" Sure!" Goten said. The two walked around the park and happend to run into a group of geese.

" Ah, they're so adorable!" Valese said. " I think I might have some bread for them." She took out small bag of bread she had kept in her purse and pulled out tiny pieces and gave some to them. " Here you go, eat up." Goten smiled at Valese. She was like a child inside of a teenager's body however she is a caring person. That it what Goten liked about her. Later on, the two sat down after walking around the park.

" So what do you want to do next?" Goten asked.

" Can we go get something to eat?" Valese asked.

" Sure!" He said. The two went to a restuarant and ordered a hamburger and a drink. While they were waiting, they began to talk.

" Hey Goten, did you about this earthquake a month ago?" Valese asked.

" Oh yeah but that wasn't an earthquake," Goten said.

" What was it?" She asked.

" How do I put it?" He said. " Well, there's this guy my father, my brother and I fought along time ago and he came back but we managed to beat him."

" Wow, that's amazing!" Valese said. The waitress gave them their food and drink then while Goten was enjoying his food, he looked to see Valese concerned about her food.

" Is something wrong?" Goten asked.

" They forgot to give us forks," She explained.

" Oh, you don't need a fork to a burger," Goten explained.

" How do you eat it then?" Valese asked.

" Well, you eat it like this," Goten said, biting a piece of his burger.

" That sounds strange but okay," She said. She took a bite of her burger and when she swallowed it, she was amazed. " This is amazing! It's so good!"

" I'm glad you like it," Goten said, nervously. Out of nowhere, a beeping sound had came from Valese's watch so she checked and looked at the time.

" Oh, I'm sorry Goten but I have to get home," Valese said.

" It's okay," Goten said.

" I wonder which is quicker, the bus or a taxi?" She asked herself.

" Hey if you want, I could fly you there," Goten suggested.

" Oh thank you Goten," Valese said. They went outside and Goten told her to hang on so she wrapped her arms around his neck then the young saiyan flew up to the air and flew across the city.

" So which direction is your house at?" Goten asked. Valese looked around as she was having trouble finding since she was up in the sky but she managed to spot a familiar tree.

" Over there by that large tree," She said, pointing towards it. Goten flew down to her house and saw the tree she was pointing to. It was huge and had lots of apples on it. " Thank you Goten."

" Your welcome," He said. " It's the least I ca-" Valese wrapped her arms around his body and hugged up then looked at him with a smile on her face. " You're a very nice person."

" T-Thanks," Goten said, slightly blushing.

" See you another time!" Valese said while opening the door.

" Y-Yeah, sure," Goten said. **" Wow, what happend back there? Valese never gave me a hug at all since we met."** He couldn't find an answer so he put it off his mind and flew back home.

**Space...**

Back in space, Budo and Suika were still arriving to Earth.

" So, what do you think we should do when we arrive?" Suika asked.

" I say we should exterminate their population, maybe that will get them spooked compared to what Rizok would do," Budo suggested.

" Sounds like a good idea to me," Suika said, agreeing to his comrade's idea.


	8. A Warning

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 2: A Warning**

**2 Months Later...**

At the LookOut, The Z Fighters were taking turns in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. First, it was Vegeta and Trunks, Majuub and Nanako were second, Goten and Pan went third and Gohan would train on his own or would train with Pan, Goten or Trunks. Inside, Vegeta shot an energy ball at his son but he was able to deflect it so in return, Trunks shot an energy blast at him however he deflected it aswell then the saiyan hybrid jumped in the air and shot a punch at his father which he blocked it. They started to block their every move and ended it by punching each other's fists at the same time then they flew away and shot several energy balls.

" Burning Attack!" Trunks cried, charging up his attack.

" Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta cried. They shot their attacks and they collided, creating an explosion then the two warriors charged at each other once more.

**Outside...**

Majuub and Nanako were training with each other while Goten, Gohan and Pan were training with each other. They only fought in hand to hand combat since they could destroy the LookOut if they used any energy based attacks. Majuub shot a kick at the namekian but he dodged it and punched him in the face however the human quickly recovered and shot a kick at the namekian's stomach, sending him flying to the sky. Goten shot a punch at Gohan's face but he blocked it and shot a kick at his younger brother's chin, sending flying into the sky then reappearing behind him and double axed him back down to the ground however Goten slowed down his fall. Pan shot a kick at her uncle but he was to block it and shot a kiai at her, sending crashing against a tree however she recovered and charged at Goten and shot a sharp kick at his face, sending him crashing down to the ground. Meanwhile, Dende and Mr Popo watched as the warriors trained.

" This reminds me of when Goku was around," Dende said.

" Indeed," Mr Popo said. " They have improved alot since they fought Broly."

" But will it be enough?" Dende said.

" What do you mean Dende?" The genie asked.

" Lately, I've been sencing two powers levels and they could easily beat Broly in his normal form," Dende explained. " I'm not sure how much the others have improved but I hope it's enough to stop them."

" Should we warn them?" Popo asked.

" Yeah, but later," Dende said.

**Space...**

" You have 10 days until arrival," The Computer said.

" Perfect," Budo said.

" It's about time, it feels like we've been in these pods forever," Suika said.

" No worries Suika, once we arrive to Earth, why don't we slaughter some of the population so we can get some exersise?" Budo suggested.

" Sure, why not?" Suika said.

" Then it's settled," Budo said.

**Earth...**

Everyone took a break from training then Mr Popo told them to stay at the LookOut since Dende had something to say.

" I have bad news," The Guardian said. " For the past several days, I've been sensing two high power levels that are coming to Earth."

" How do you think it will take them to arrive here?" asked Gohan.

" I'm not sure, maybe days or weeks possibly," Dende said.

" So another threat huh?" Vegeta said. " Hopefully they won't be as disappointing as Broly was."

" I guess we're going to have to train much harder than we ever had then," Gohan said. " Thanks for the warning Dende."

" Anytime, I wish you guys the best of luck when they arrive," Dende said. Everyone nodded and flew down to the city.

**2 Weeks later...**

The Z Fighters had sensed the high power levels coming towards Earth so they all arrived at an island that was similar to where they fought Cell.

" They should be arriving in a minute," Vegeta said. " Get ready everyone."

" Hey Vegeta, do you think we can do it?" Gohan asked. " Did all this training really paid off?"

" I'm not sure Gohan," He said. " It all depends on the battle." Out of nowhere, two pods had appeared in the sky and zoomed past by the Z Fighters. " What? Saiyan Pods?" Once the pods crashed down, Suika and Budo emerged from the pods and looked around their surroundings.

" So this is Earth," Budo said. " An intresting place, too bad Lord Rizok will this place in ruins when he arrives."

" Budo, are you getting any readings on your scouter?" Suika asked.

" Yeah, I'm detecting several high powers not too far from here," Budo said.

" Let's pay them a visit shall we?" Suika said, smirking.

" Gladly," Budo said. The two jumped in the air and flew across the sky. Meanwhile, The Z Fighters looked up in the sky as they were sensing their power levels.

" They're getting closer," Majuub said.

" Amazing, their power is enormous," Gohan said. Budo and Suika flew down and looked at the group.

" Strange, their power levels are only at Ten Thousand," Suika said.

" Don't rely on this piece of junk," Budo said. " They're concealing their power."

" Huh, so you're smarter than you look," Vegeta said. " I'm impressed." The two villians looked at the saiyan with curiousity.

" Say Budo, isn't that the one that betrayed Frieza long time ago?" Suika said. " Vegeta was it?"

" Yeah, that's him alright," Budo said. " Say Suika, why don't you get him while I get the others?"

" Alright," Suika said, cracking his knuckles. " It's going to be fun crushing the life out of a saiyan."

" A cocky one aren't you?" Vegeta said. " Well that's you're first mistake, never underestimate a saiyan!" The saiyan warrior immediatly turned into a Super Saiyan and dashed over to Suika. Meanwhile, Budo looked at the others with a smirk on his face.

" Alright, who wants to go first?" He asked. Gohan was about to step in but something grabbed his shoulder and looked to see it was Goten.

" Hey big bro?" Goten asked. " Why not let Trunks and I fight this guy?"

" Alright sure but if he manages to beat you guys, I'll step in okay?" Gohan said.

" Alright," Goten said before turning to Trunks. " You ready?"

" Ready when you are," Trunks said. The two stepped away from each other and held out their arms and legs.

" Fuuuuuuusion Haaaa!" They cried. Once their fingers made contact, a bright barrier engulfed them both and once it faded away, stood the fused being, Gotenks. Gotenks immediatly transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed over to Budo. Back Vegeta's battle, Suika shot a kick at Vegeta's face but the saiyan ducked and punched him in the stomach however Suika recovered and grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him into the air. Vegeta stopped himself and flew down to Suika and the two warriors were blocking each other's moves then they stopped and shot several energy balls at each other. After that, Vegeta shot a kick at Suika's ribs and while he was stunned, he double axed him down to the ground then shot his Big Bang Attack at the alien. Back at Gotenks' battle, Budo elbowed Gotenks in the forehead and grabbed his leg and threw him at a rock but the fused being stopped himself and shot a punch at him but Budo blocked it then kneed Gotenks in the stomach and sent him crashing against a rock with a kiai.

" They're losing!" Pan said.

" Don't worry Pan," Gohan said. " This isn't them at full power anyway, they're just testing him and so far this guy's stronger than them in their Super Saiyan Form."

" Wow really?" Pan said. Back at the battle, Gotenks stood up, having cuts all over his body and had a smirk on his face.

" You're good, you're the second person to ever beat me in this form," Gotenks said.

" So you've been holding back?" Budo said.

" That's right," Gotenks said. He began to power up and his hair began to go down to his spine then when he was done, his eyebrows disappeared.

" Huh, kind of a ridiculous get up there but allow me to show my full power!" Budo said. He had a purple aura surrounding him and he made the ground shake then when he was done, his aura was pushing the wind back away from him. " Are you ready?" Gotenks held out a finger and gestured him to bring it on so Budo charged at him and shot a punch at him but the fused being blocked it and shot a hard hit to his stomach. The horned warrior recovered and shot an energy blast that swallowed him up and when the smoke cleared away, Gotenks was still standing.

" Is that the best you can do?" Gotenks asked. " If so, I'm disappointed." Budo was shocked. He was at full strengh but could not deal alot of damage on his opponent so he flew up in the air and held out one hand then a giant blue ball. He motioned it infront of him and had it aimed to Gotenks.

" Eraser Bomb!" He cried. He shot the attack at his opponent and Gotenks still had the smirk on his face then he exhaled some air and released a giant blast from his mouth. Once the two attacks collided, there was a bright light that could be seen miles away. " N-No way! No one's ever stopped my attack!" He pushed more power into his attack but it didn't budge so Gotenks put more power into his attack and overpowered Budo's then hit him, creating a huge explousion. Back at Vegeta's battle, the two seemed evenly matched and could not see to get the upperhand on each other.

" I'm impressed, we're evenly matched in every way," Vegeta said. " But how about we kick it up a notch?!" He began to power up and turned into a Super Saiyan Two. Suika was shocked and looked at his scouter to see that Vegeta's power level was much higher than his.

" I-Impossible! No saiyan is that strong! It's impossible!" He said. He was enraged so he began to power up to his maximum, hoping that his full power would be enough to beat Vegeta.

" Are you ready?" Vegeta asked. Suika charged at him and shot a hard punch to the saiyan's face but Vegeta turned his face back at him and Suika saw there wasn't even a mark on his face. " That was your best shot? How disapointing." The alien warrior grew more angry and flew up to the air and was charging up his attack.

" Electro Scatter Shot!" He cried. He shot several purple energy blasts made out of electricity and as they hit the ground, it began to blow up parts of the island. After that, there was a large pile of smoke every where and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. " Cursed saiyan, how dare he mock me like that!" Out of nowhere, the saiyan prince appeared right infront of him and shot a kick at his chin then shot his Final Shine Attack at him, ending the warrior's life for good.

" We did it!" Pan cried.

" N-N-Not quite," A voice said. Everyone turned to see it was Budo, who was barely alive but was able to stand. The left shoulder pad was completley broken off and apart of his armor had cracks all over. " This ain't over."

" What do you mean? All you can do is stand," Vegeta said.

" You're right, I can't," Budo said. " But he will, once he gets here."

" He?" Gohan said.

" That's right, my boss, Lord Rizok, is on his way here," He explained. " You see, my partner and I were just the messanger, telling you all what happend here is nothing to what Lord Rizok will do. He'll destroy this entire place with you on it."

" How long will it take this "Lord Rizok" to get here?" Vegeta asked.

" 5 months, 5 months is when he'll get here," Budo said. " Enjoy what time you have here because it'll be your last." Everyone was shocked. They not only had to deal with these two but had to deal with someone that could be stronger than the two of them combined. Out of nowhere, Vegeta shot a blast at Budo and evaporated him to dust.

" That fool, intemidating us with his all mighty leader," Vegeta said.

" Who knows Vegeta, if this Rizok guy is as powerful as that guy explained then we're going to need to be prepared," Gohan said.

" 5 months should give us enough time to improve our skills," Nanako said.

" He's right but for now let's get some rest," Gohan said.

" Fine," Vegeta said. The Z Fighters flew up to the air and flew away from the island.

**Space...**

" Lord Rizok, we lost contact with Budo and Suika," The Soldier explained.

" So they're dead," Rizok said. " No matters, those two were the weakest in my squadron. How long will it take us to get to Earth?"

" We'll arrive in 5 months my lord," The soldier said.

" Alright then," Rizok said. **" Once we get to Earth, I'll find the one that killed my brother and kill everyone he cares about dearly."**


	9. Party of a Lifetime

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 3: Party of A Lifetime**

3 weeks have passed after hearing about a man name Rizok, who will arrive on Earth in 5 months. The Z Fighters decided to regroup in 5 months and train for the sake of their lives and others to beat this new threat.

**Another Week Later...**

Gohan and Pan were training outside and Videl sat down and watched them while drinking lemonade. Pan shot a kick at her father but he blocked it and punched her in the face, sending her crashing down to the ground however she stopped herself and dashed over to Gohan.

" You're doing great Pan but you've got to keep your guard up okay?" Gohan said. The Son of Goku shot several punches at his daughter and she managed to block a few of them but missed the last two. Gohan shot an elbow at Pan's back and sent her crashing down to the ground. Though she was sore, she was able to stand then her father flew down and put his hand on her shoulder. " I think we've trained long enough but I'm proud of you Pan, you're improving alot."

" Thank you Papa," Pan said. After the conversation was over, the mail man came by and put the mail inside the mailbox and left.

" Hey we got mail," Videl said. She looked at the mail and saw one that came from Bulma. " Hey you guys, Bulma's going to have a party tommorow."

" Really? Cool!" Pan said.

" What time does it say we come?" Gohan asked.

" Around 7:30," Videl said.

" Well I think we deserve it," Gohan said. " We've been training since Father left and we need a break once in a while."

" That is true," Videl said. " But are any of you hungry? I'm going to make dinner in an hour."

" Come to think of it, I am abit famished," Gohan said.

" Me too," Pan said.

**Majuub...**

At Majuub's home, the human was training outside until his mother came out with a cup of water. She had Majuub's eyes and had long poofy black hair that went down to her back, wore dark brown ragged clothing, had yellow bracelet on her left wrist and wore white sandals.

" Here you go Uub, a glass of water incase if you were thirsty," She said.

" Thank you Mother," Majuub said. " Is there anything I help you with?"

" No but thank you," She said. " Oh! There was an envelope for you from a person name Bulma."

" Oh yeah, she's a very smart person and owns this company called Capsule Corps," Majuub explained while his mother gave him the letter. " A party huh? Well, come to think of it, when was there a time I had ever relaxed?"

" You should go there son, I'm sure it will be nice," His Mom said.

" If you're fine with it then I'll go," Majuub said.

**Goten and Valese...**

Somewhere in Satan City, Goten and Valese were at a carnival and they had just got off a roller coaster.

" That was amazing!" Valese said.

" Was this your first time?" Goten asked.

" Yeah, I was afraid of heights when I was little so I never got on these before," She explained. Goten went over to a cotton candy machine and grabbed two sticks and put the cotton candy around it then went back to Valese.

" Here's some Cotton Candy," He said. Valese looked curious about the substance and got concerned.

" Cotton Candy?" She said. " Isn't that made for clothes?"

" Oh that's a diffrent cotton," Goten said. " This is for eating."

" How do you eat it? It looks so soft to chew," Valese said.

" It isn't that soft as it appears but I'll show you how to eat it," Goten said. He took a bit of his Cotton Candy and said, " See, now you try it." Valese took a bite of her Cotton Candy and swallowed it.

" Wow, this is great!" She said. " It's so good!"

" I'm glad you like it," Goten said. " Why don't we go back home and relax abit?"

" Ok," Valese said. The Couple went back home and when they had arrived, the mail man had just left so Goten went to check and saw an envelope for him. " Who's it from?"

" It's from Bulma," Goten said. " It says something about a party going on later on today. "Would you like to come?"

" Sure!" Valese said. What time should we arrive?"

" Maybe 7:19," Goten said. " Well, see you then."

" Bye Goten," Valese said. She hugged him and looked him with a smile on her face again. " Thank you for making this date wonderful."

" Anytime," Goten said, slightly blushing. She giggled and went back to her house.

**Trunks...**

In Capsule Corps, Trunks was in a meeting and several businessmen were talking about many inventions that people could use in their daily lives then the mailman came in.

" Excuse me, is there a Mr. Briefs here?" The Mailman asked.

" That's me," Trunks said.

" Here's your mail," He said. Trunks opened the mail and saw it was an invitation. " So Mother's going to have a party? Sounds cool."

" So Mr. Briefs, is there anything you would like to say?" asked One of the businessman.

" No, not really," Trunks said. " Well, see you later." Trunks opened up a window and leapt off and flew down to the ground then out of nowhere, he hit something. He opened his eyes to see a girl on the ground rubbing her head. She had long black hair that went down to her back, wore a blue shirt that showed her shoulders and black spandex pants and white sandals.

" Hey, watch where you're going!" She said.

" Oh, sorry!" Trunks said, helping her up. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine," She said. " Just watch where you're going next time okay?"

" Yeah, I'll try to remember that," Trunks said. After the short conversation, they walked away from each other. " Wow, I've never seen a girl that beautiful before."

" That boy actually seemed pretty cute," The girl said.

**Later that day...**

Everyone had arrived to Bulma's house and they had a good time. They all had a conversation and even had good laugh about it. In the kitchen, Majuub grabbed a small plate of cookies, a trait he had gotten from fusing with Majin Buu and before he left, Bulla came in.

" Hey there Majuub!" She said.

" Oh! H-Hey Bulla," Majuub said nervously. " What's up?"

" Nothing much," Bulla said. She looked at the human and examined around him. " Wow, you changed alot since the last time I saw you."

" Y-Y-Yeah, I-I would say the same for you," He said.

" Well, nice talking to you," Bulla said.

" Ok, see you later," Majuub said. After she left, Majuub was relieved and rubbed his head in confusion. **" Weird, wonder what happend to me back there?"** He decided to put it off his mind and went out to where the party was. A Few were dancing like Yamcha, Puar, Roshi and Oolong while the others were talking. Somewhere outside, Goten and Valese were standing outside on the porch.

" It sure is beautiful out here isn't it," Valese said, looking at the moon.

" It sure is," Goten said. " I don't ever recall seeing the moon this close up before." There was a long moment of silence as the two looked at the moon's beauty. It shined as if it were a giant star in the sky.

" Hey Goten," Valese said.

" Yeah?" He said.

" Thank you for everything you've done for me," She said.

" What do you mean?" Goten asked.

" You taught me so many things I never knew about," She explained. " You see, when I was little, I never was able to understand many things and what they did. Since I met you, you taught so many things. No one's ever done that for me."

" Well that's what friends are for," Goten said. All of a sudden, the two got close to each other and touched each other's lips as they kissed then after they were done, they looked at each other. " I-I-I'm sorry, that happend by mis-"

" It's okay," She said, hugging him. " Thank you Goten for being a sweet person. I'm glad to have someone like you."

" Well I'm glad to have some one like you," Goten said. " You're a sweet and innocent person."

" Thank you Goten," Valese said.

" Your welcome," Goten said.

**Space...**

Somewhere in space, Lord Rizok's ship was still on it's way to Earth.

" SQUADRON HUT!" Rizok cried.

" HUT!" They cried. There were five figures standing and saluting their leader and they too had saiyan armor.

" Alright Squadron, incase you haven't heard, Budo and Suika are dead," Rizok explained. " This explains that these fighters aren't anything we've ever fought before. Apparently one of them is a saiyan."

" I thought the saiyans were extinct years ago," said the red skinned creature with horns.

" They are but one survived," Rizok said. " Apparently, he killed my brother long time ago."

" So you want us to kill this saiyan?" said the tall creature with spikes on his head.

" Indeed," Their leader said. " Make him suffer, along with everyone on the planet."

" Yes Sire!" The group cried.


	10. A Solution

_**I looked on Fanfiction and saw this story had 1,008 views and thank you for those that read this story! At first I thought it would suck but anyway thank you and enjoy this chapter of DBAF!**_

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 4: A Solution**

**3 Months Later...**

In the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta was training with Trunks and Goten then they took a break.

" So why did you need us here so early?" Goten asked.

" The reason I brung you two here because for the past month, I've been meditating to trace this Rizok guy's power," Vegeta explained. " And when I got a trace of it, it's unlike anything we ever fought."

" Really?!" They said.

" Yes and that's why I've come up with a solution for this," The Saiyan said.

" What is it Father?" Trunks said.

" You two are going to become a Super Saiyan 4," Vegeta said.

" What?!" They said.

" But don't we need a tail for it to work?" Goten asked.

" Yep and that's why we've got people to help with this," Vegeta said, looking up at the ceiling. " Hey Supreme Kais!" Do you hear me?"

" Yes, Yes I can hear you, just stop screaming!" said Old Kai. " What is it?"

" I need you to bring Kibito Kai here and send us to your planet," Vegeta explained.

" Alright, he's on his way," Old Kai said. Kibito Kai appeared before them and waved hello to them.

" My you two have grown," Kibito Kai said. " So you need me to get you guys to our planet right?"

" Yes," Vegeta said.

" Alright then, grab on to my shoulders," The godly being said. The trio put their hands on his shoulder and Kibito Kai put two fingers on his forehead then they disappeared.

**Kai's Planet...**

The group had arrived and the boys were amazed by the planet's sky.

" Hey guys! Over here!" Said a voice. They looked and saw a tall man with unusual spiky hair and wore a blue gi with yellow pants and black boots.

" Dad!" Goten said, running towards him. He hugged his father, happy to see him again.

" Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

" How you've been Dad?" Goten said.

" It's been great, I'm sorry I had to leave you guys," Goku said. " I wish I could've stayed with you guys but Shenron wanted me to come with him so he could get rid of the negative energy from the Dragon Balls."

" How did he manage to get rid of it?" Goten asked.

" Apparently while I was sleeping, he put the dragons inside of me since I was pure so I guess the Dragon Balls are back to normal," Goku explained.

" So this is where you've been for the past 3 years?" Vegeta said.

" Yeah, I saw your fight with Broly," Goku said. " You did great."

" Don't flatter me Kakarot," Vegeta said. " Just how much have you improved since we fought Omega Shenron?"

" Alot I guess," His rival explained.

" Show me," Vegeta demanded. Goku took a few steps away from his rival and began to power up to Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3 then transformed into a Super Saiyan 4.

" How's this?" Goku asked. Vegeta was astonished. Goku's power had grown emensly since fighting the powerful dragon and could've him with ease. The saiyan didn't show his amazement but instead smirked at Goku.

" Well you have improved alot," He said. " But why don't have a rematch, for old time's sake?"

" Maybe later but what did you guys come here for?" Goku asked.

" Goten and Trunks are going to become a Super Saiyan 4 but we're going to need to take out their tails," Vegeta explained.

" Oh yeah, I know the right person that can help you guys," Goku said, turning to Old Kai. " Hey Old Kai, have you seen Sugoru and his son?"

" Ah yes, they went for a walk but they'll be back soon," Old Kai said.

" Great, Now I want to see how much you boys have improved," Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan. The boys transformed as well and charged at Goku and were throwing punches at the saiyan but he was able to dodge them all. Vegeta watched and was happy to see his old rival again. He had hope someday he will get his chance to face Goku and prove he is stronger.

**Earth...**

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Majuub and Nanako were training inside. The Namekian shot an energy ball at the human but he deflected it and shot one of his own. Nanako deflected it as well and charged at Majuub and threw a punch at his face however the human blocked it then shot the namekian with an energy blast. After that, the two fell to their knees from exhaustion.

" You're good Nanako, the last time I trained this hard was when Goku was around," Majuub said.

" This "Goku", what's he like?" Nanako asked.

" He's a great person and he loves to fight," Majuub explained. " He told me he was apart of a race called The Saiyans that were killed by a tyrant name Frieza but aside from that, he's a great teacher. He taught me just about what I know of Martial Arts."

" What happend to him?" Nanako asked.

" Well, he fought this really powerful enemy but he managed to defeat him then this giant dragon came by and took Goku with him. Since then, he never came back."

" Amazing, he sounds like a great person," Nanako said. " Hey do you mind if we leave this place?"

" Sure," Majuub said. The two left the room and there stood Dende and Mr Popo.

" You two are improving alot," Dende said. " At this rate, you guys might be able to beat that Rizok guy."

" I'm not sure Dende," Majuub said. " Sure we're strong but we have no idea how powerful this Rizok guy is but thanks for the compliment."

" Sure, I guess I should learn to never underestimate your opponent especially since I've never seen him," The God of Earth said.

" It's ok Dende, but if this guy is alot stronger than we possibly ever imagine, we'll think of something, we always do," Majuub said.

" Thanks Majuub," Dende said.

" Anytime," The human said. " Well, see you later!" Majuub and Nanako flew away from the LookOut and went their seperate ways. Majuub landed near Capsule Corps and knocked on the door. Bulma opened it and said, " Hey there Majuub!"

" Hey Bulma," He said. " How you've been?"

" Good I guess," She said. " Come in." The human warrior entered the house and the two entered into the Kitchen where Bulma happend to be making something to eat.

" What's in the oven?" Majuub asked.

" I'm making something called Tonkatsu," She explained. " It's something I found in a Cook Book."

" And how's Vegeta?" He asked.

" Well, I overheard him saying he had a solution to get Trunks and Goten stronger," Bulma explained. " Since then, I haven't heard from him but I'm sure he'll be fine."

" And...And...How's Bulla?" Majuub asked nervously. Bulma looked at Majuub's face when he asked that and smiled.

" She's doing great," She said while taking out the food from the oven. After that she called for Bulla and when the young girl came down, she saw Majuub.

" Hey there Majuub!" She said.

" H-Hey Bulla," He said. The all sat down and began to eat while having a conversation.

" I heard you guys are preparing for this new threat," Bulma said.

" Yeah, these soldiers told us this guy name Rizok is on his way here and should arrive in 2 months," Majuub explained.

" So what brings you here?" Bulla asked.

" I just happend to be around here after I was done training in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Majuub explained before taking a bite of his food.

" Sounds intresting," Bulla said. " What's it like in there?"

" Goku told me the gravity there is 50x greater than Earth itself so it really helps with my training," He explained. After the conversation, Majuub grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. " Well, it was nice having lunch with you guys but I gotta go."

" Thanks Majuub for coming over," Bulma said. Before he left a hand grabbed his hand so he looked and saw it was Bulla.

" Becareful, okay?" She said.

" S-Sure, I'll be careful," Majuub said. " Bye." He flew off to the air and flew over to his village so he could spend time with his family. " Man, what's wrong with me? Whenever I'm near Bulla, I get all nervous for some reason but I can't let that bother me now, that Rizok guy's on his way here and I've got to get stronger if I want to protect my friends and family!"

**Wasteland...**

Somewhere far from Satan City, Nanako was meditating. For the past three months, he had been trying to compare himself and the others to Rizok but could not trace the menace since he was so far from Earth. However, a month ago, he had traced abit of Rizok's Ki and felt it was enormous. He had never felt a power like this before and realized that power could beat Broly even if he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form.

" I haven't felt Vegeta energy or Trunks and Goten's at all for the past several hours," He said. " They must be somewhere far from Earth. From what I know about Vegeta, he must have some kind of plan with the boys. Hopefully, that plan will help us overcome this battle."

**Supreme Kai's Planet...**

" OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Goten cried. Kibito Kai, Sugoro and Trunks were holding on to a pair of pliers to pull out Goten's tail then they took a break.

" Stand still Goten, with you moving around so much, we barely made progress," Old Kai said.

" How do you...expect me to hold still...WHEN YOU'RE PULLING MY TAIL OUT WITH A FREAKING PLIER?!" Goten cried.

" Wait a minute, how could I forget?" Kibito Kai said. " Grand Elder, remember when we pulled out Goku's tail?"

" Ah yes, don't remind me," Old Kai said. He remembered the saiyan strapping the god around the rope just like he did but he manage to get Goku's tail out in the process. " Trunks, stand near that rock."

" Okay," Trunks said, unaware of the Kai's plan.

" Shusugoro, you know what to do," Old Kai said. The space lemur spun around Trunks at super sonic speed.

" Hey what are you doing?!" Trunks cried. After that, Shusugoro turned into a rope. " Alright Old Kai, what kind of plan is this?"

" It's simple, we did this to Goku when he got his tail out," Old Kai explained. Now grab on to those pliers. The half saiyan grabbed on to the pliers just as he was told then the kai instructed Goten to power up and flew into the air so the other half saiyan did as he was told. Once he did that, Goten's tail was slowly coming out then it finally was at full lengh.

" Wow, seems kind of weird to have a tail like an ape," Goten said, grabbing his tail. After that, Trunks went and got his tail pulled out again then once that was done, Vegeta stepped in.

" Since you two have tails, we need a moon," Vegeta said.

" Where can we find a moon around here?" Goten said. All of a sudden, Vegeta built a white colored energy ball and held it in front of his body. " What's that supposed to do, it's just an energy ball.

" That's no energy ball Goten," Goku said. " Vegeta used that when he arrived on Earth. He told me that the saiyans used that as another way so they didn't have to wait for the full moon to come." Vegeta threw the ball in the air and closed his fist then Trunks and Goten were immoblized by the ball. The boys turned into apes then they were out of control as they were pounding the ground with their giant hands.

" TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Vegeta cried. The apes turned and saw a man with spiky hair. " In order for you to become a Super Saiyan 4, you must control yourself when you become a Great Ape. Control yourself then use that power as your own." The two apes paused and let out a loud roar then bright light engulfed them and formed a barrier around them. Once it faded away, the boys were diffrent. Trunks' lavender hair grew down to his upper back and his upper body had a slight muscle increase which tore off his gi and most of his body was covered in red fur except for his chest. Like Trunks, Goten's body was covered in dark red fur but his hair went down to his spine. They had ascended at last. " Excellent, they did it."

" So this is a Super Saiyan 4," Goten said, with a deep voice. " It's amazing."

" I know," Trunks said, with a deep voice. Goku went over to his rival and asked, " Do you think since they ascended, you guys might stand a chance against Rizok?"

" It depends Kakarot," Vegeta said. " We still have no idea what he's truely capable of but for now, we'll go back to Earth and train them so they'll be acustomed to their new form."

" Right, I hope you know doing Vegeta," Goku said. " Not saying I have doubts, but I hope this plan of yours goes as plan." The saiyan didn't reply but deep inside, he agreed with Goku, he hope it would go as plan and they would have a chance against Rizok.


	11. The Day has Come

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 5: The Day has Come**

**2 Months Later...**

After five months of intensed training, The Z Fighters had arrived to the LookOut and met up with Dende and Mr Popo.

" So this is the day huh?" Dende asked. " It's amazing how it seems like yesterday we found out a new threat was coming and now it's finally arrived."

" I'm afraid so Dende," Gohan said. " But somehow in the end, we'll beat this guy, we always have some of plan."

" I wish you all the best of luck," Dende said. " The Earth is counting on you." The group nodded and flew off the LookOut.

**Space...**

Rizok's ship was flying across space.

" Lord Rizok, Earth is within our range," said a soldier. " We should be there in an 2 minutes."

" Good, report this to my squadron," He said.

" Yes sire!" The soldier said. He ran out of the room and went to find the squadron.

**Earth...**

The Z Fighters were flying across the sky, tracing down to where Rizok would land.

" He should land somewhere around this island," Vegeta said, pointing towards it. The island somewhat resembled to where they fought Cell when he was trying to find Android 18. The group landed on the island and looked at the sky, still trying to track down Rizok's Ki. Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared in the sky and as it got closer, it was a ship. It was like a giant spider and was moving at a fast rate but it slowed down when it landed close to the Z Fighters.

" That's like Frieza's ship!" Gohan said. " Here I thought his empire would've been destroyed since his family's dead!" A door opened and five figures jumped out of it. One was tall red skinned creature with horns on his forehead and long spiky black hair that went down to his lower back. The other was the shortest of the group and had oranged skin creature with blood red eyes, there was another tall creature with light blue skin and had spikes on his head and there was another red skinned creature but had long pointed ears. Last was the second shortest of the group. He had red skin aswell and had long tan hair that went down to his spine. They all wore saiyan armor and a few of them had green scouters while the others had blue.

" And who are you clowns?" Vegeta asked.

" We are an elite squadron of Lord Rizok himself," said the tall red skinned creature. " I am Aeron, the Captain of this squadrons. The others are Damon, Draven, Ratri and Tetsuo, he's a rookie but he's strong." Damon was the small orange skinned creature, Draven was the tall light blue skinned creature, Ratri was the other red skinned creature with pointy ears and the other short red skinned creature was Tetsuo.

" My guess is that you came here to destroy this planet right?" Gohan asked.

" You were close," Aeron said. " We're not here just to destroy this planet but to find a saiyan to killed a relative of Rizok many years ago." Tetsuo came over next to his captain and pointed his finger at the group.

" Which one of you killed my father?" He asked. " He was killed by a saiyan on Namek years ago."

" Your father huh?" Vegeta said. He could see that Tetsuo looked exactly like Jeice, a fighter he fought on Namek long ago. " That was me I'm afraid. That father of yours was a fool to go up against me and ended up paying for the cost of his life." Tetsou gritted his teeth in anger and clutched his hands.

**" How dare he say that in front of me? He's acting like he was glad he did it!"** Tetsuo thought. " Then you're going to pay for what you did!"

" At ease soldier," Aeron said, putting his hand on the rookie's shoulder. " Sorry for my soldier's temper, he's been waiting to find the one that killed his father."

" Then bring it on!" Vegeta said.

" No Vegeta!" Gohan said. " I'll fight him."

" Why?" He asked.

" Because there might be a chance to change him," Gohan explained. " From the sound of it, he's just like Piccolo when he fought my Dad."

" Fine, do whatever you want with him, I don't care," Vegeta said.

" Now that we're done with the introductions, we don't we dance?" Aeron said.

" I couldn't agree more," Vegeta said. The Z Fighters charged at The Squadron and took on the warriors seperatly. Pan fought with Damon and she shot a punch at his face, sending him crashing into a rock but he covered then shot several energy blasts at the saiyan female however she dodged them without any effort.

" Is that the best you can do?" Pan asked. " You're much weaker than the other guys so how could they allow to be on their team?"

" Because I can do this!" Damon cried. He stretched out his arms at her and grabbed her by her arms and electricuted her. " HAHAHA! You little brat! That should teach you a lesson!" However he looked back and saw she wasn't bothered by the electricity then she dashed towards him and put his hands on his hands, killing him instantly. Goten and Trunks were fighting Draven and so far the evil soldier had the upperhand and slammed the two against the ground.

" You two are weak, why should I show mercy?" Draven said with a smirk.

" Don't underestimate us!" They said. Trunks and Goten powered up and became a Super Saiyan 4. The form had become easier after the training they went through and were much stronger aswell.

" You'll go right and I'll go left okay?" Trunks said.

" Sounds good to me," Goten said. They nodded and jumped over each other while running and were threw punches at Draven, who was now struggling to keep up. Goten shot a punch at Draven's face but he blocked it however Trunks spun around on the ground and tripped him then Goten shot another punch at his face and sent him crashing against the ground. Draven got back up and began to power up to his maximum and was charging up his most devastating attack.

" SUPER!" He cried. " GALACTIC CRUSHER!" He shot the attack and it swallowed the two half saiyans and created a large explosion. Once the smoke cleared off, Goten and Trunks were unfazed by the blast then the two saiyans disappeared. Before Draven could react, they appeared right infront of him with their hands at his face.

" See ya!" They cried, shooting an energy blast, killing him. Majuub and Nanako were fighting Ratri and they were evenly matched. Ratri was able to take on the two warriors with no problem and he shot two energy blasts at them but they were able to dodge it. Majuub shot several energy balls however the alien warrior jumped back to avoid them then Nanako appeared behind him and shot a kick at his back, knocking him off balance. Ratri held his hands on the ground and jumped back on his feet and had a smirk on his face while looking at the fighters.

" I'm impressed," He said. " You're strong for a Namek, along with you human. No one's ever given me a challenge, all they do is run before the real deal happens."

" Thanks for the compliment but why don't we get back to the fight?" Majuub said, getting into a battle stance.

" Agreed," Ratri said.

" You got this Majuub?" Nanako asked.

" Yeah, I'll be fine," Majuub said. " Thanks for the help." The namekian nodded and flew over to help the others. Ratri charged at Majuub, leaving a gust of wind behind him and shot a punch at him but he blocked it and shot a kick at his neck however he blocked it aswell then they jumped in the air and shot punches and kicks at each other. Meanwhile, inside the ship, Rizok was sitting in his chair, drinking a cup of wine. He was examing the Z Fighter's style and so far he was impressed. He was even more suprised that there were warriors whose powers were greater than that of his Elite Squadron.

**" This will be fun,"** He thought. Back at the battle, Aeron shot a punch at Vegeta but the saiyan did several backflips to avoid the hit and shot an energy ball at the captain however he deflected it. The two charged at each other and were in hand to hand combat.

" I've fought many warriors before I came here and by far, you're the greatest challenge I've ever had!" Aeron said while trying to over power the saiyan.

" Then count me as the last! HAAAAAAA!" Vegeta cried, turning into a Super Saiyan. He over powered Aeron and threw him into the air and double axed him back to the ground however the captain stopped himself and jumped into the air again.

" Dynamite Crusher!" Aeron cried. He shot a big red energy ball and it was similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and once it hit the saiyan, it left a cloud of dust. Once it cleared away, a bright light blew away the smoke and when it faded away, Vegeta stood unharmed by Aeron's attack as a Super Saiyan 4. " What kind of transformation is that? You're like an ape!"

" This is what we call a Super Saiyan 4," Vegeta said.

" What? S-S-Super Saiyan F-F-Four?!" He said. " There's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?! IT CAN'T BE!" He shot several energy blasts at the saiyan but he remained unharmed by it and came towards the captain. Once he was close enough, he shot a kick at his chin and dashed towards him and shot a chop at his ribs, leaving cracks on his armor. After that, he held out his hand and shot a huge energy blast that swallowed up Aeron however, he fell out of the smoke severally injured and crashed down to the ground.

" He survived, a pity," Vegeta said, reverting back to his normal form. " Whatever, I don't plan on wasting any more energy on him." Gohan shot a punch at Tetsuo but the rookie blocked it and threw a punch at him however the half breed blocked it too. They were blocking their every move, neither was not gaining the upperhand. Tetsuo surrounded himself inside of a red sphere and charged at Gohan, who was charging up a blue energy ball in his hands.

" Ka...me..ha...me...HAAAAAA!" He cried. The ball turned into a giant energy blast and once it hit, Tetsuo was slowly overpowering the Kamehamha. " No way!" He turned into a Super Saiyan and added more power into his attack and the rookie was struggling however he still was continuing to push it back. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and added more of his energy into it. " HAAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha wave was slowly pushing back Tetsuo and the warrior tried to push it back but couldn't. He could give up. He had found the saiyan that killed his dad and he couldn't aford to lose and not avenge his death so with all his might, Tetsuo pushed the blast back and bashed into Gohan's stomach, sending the two crashing down to the ground.

" Now stay out of my way!" The rookie cried. Before he fly away, Gohan grabbed his ankle.

" We don't have to do this!" Gohan said.

" You don't understand mate!" He cried. " He made my life a living hell! I have to kill him inorder to avenge my father's death!"

" You don't get it! revenge won't help you, it would make you no better than what Vegeta did to him!" Gohan said. Tetsuo looked at the saiyan, having his teeth gritted and his hands clutching and shaking in anger.


	12. A Devastating Past

**Sorry for the short chapter, could not think of anyway to make it longer but enjoy it anyway!**

**DragonBall AF**

**Rizok Saga**

**Part 6: A Devastating Past**

**18 years ago...**

Somewhere on a distance planet, a young boy with red skin and short white hair was playing with his toys while his grandmother was knitting. The mother looked outside and saw a ship landed on the ground so she and her son went out to see what was going on. A alien that looked like a crocodile jumped out of the ship and he seemed very concerned about something.

" Is there something wrong sir?" The Grandmother asked.

" I have bad news," He said. " Your son, Jeice, was killed by a saiyan on Namek years ago."

" W-What?" She said, tears building up in her eyes.

" I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," He said. " Since Frieza was killed, his empire was out of control and we never had time to tell you." The young child came over to his grandmother hugged her.

" What's wrong Grandma? Why are you sad?" He asked.

" Oh Tetsuo,"She said. " Your father...h-h-he's dead."

" What do you mean Grandma?" Tetsuo asked, being concerned. " Did something happend to him?"

" Your father was killed by a saiyan,"The Grandmother said. " I-I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Testuo was devastated. His father was gone forever. He never saw him much when he was a child but had hoped to see him. Now, he couldn't. The young child looked down at the ground with his fingers digging into his skin, blood pouring out then tears rapidly dropped down from his face to the ground.

" D-D-Dad...no,"Tetsuo said. " NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees and cried even more.

**10 years later...**

Many years had passed since hearing that his father was killed. His grandmother had died from having sad heart a day after hearing about the news. Tetsuo had changed that day. He was no longer the happy person he was before but instead was a person full of anger and determination to find his father's killer. He had entered into The Planet Trade Organization like his father did and had proved himself worthy to be in the organization. He had trained himself to the point he needed medical attention and would just return back to his training. He had become the youngest soldier to enter the Trade Organization, only at 15 and was already the best soldier the organization had. One day, Tetsuo was in the middle of doing push ups. He had done 157 without stopping for the past 3 hours then a knock was heard from his door.

" Come in?" He said. The door automatically opened and an old man with a white beard came in with a smirk on his face. " What is it mate?"

" I've got great news for ya kid," He said. " You've just been selected to be in Lord Rizok's Elite Squadron."

" Is that so?" He said. " Sounds nice."

" Nice? It's incredible!" The man said. " You're the best soldier in this organizaton and you've reached to the top. That's got to be amazing for ya."

" Thanks for the news mate but if you mind, I'm kind've busy right now," Tesuo said.

" Ah, you're preparing yourself when you get there?" The man said. " Get your stuff ready to leave tommorow rookie, you've got a big day ahead of you." After he left, Tetsuo grabbed a towl and headed to the Gravity Chamber.

" So the Elite Squadron drafted me into their group?" Tetsuo thought. " Maybe it won't be bad after all, from what I've heard, they go out and do the most challenging missions no one has ever done. Not only that, they encounter many strong opponents. Perhaps maybe I'll find that saiyan that killed my father along the way. Perfect."

**5 years later...**

After being drafted into being in Rizok's Elite Squadron, Tetsuo had proved himself once again that he was the best in the group. Though Aeron was much stronger, Tetsuo was the second strongest in the Squadron. Through his missions as apart of the group, he had to go conquer planets, something he did not enjoy though he was able to fight strong opponents however he did not find the saiyan.

**3 years Later...**

One day, Tetsuo was training in the Gravity Chamber. He had only wore his short black jumpsuit for it helped him move alot quicker. The door to the chamber opened and it was Aeron. The captain walked over to the young soldier and looked at him.

" I read your files from the organization," He said. " Said you had lost your father on Namek by a sai-"

" What do you want Captain? Surely you came here because something big came up right?" Tetsuo said.

" You're correct," Aeron said." Just now, the ship picked very high power levels on a planet called Earth."

" And?" The rookie said.

" One of them was a saiyan," Aeron said.

" What? How can you be sure?" Tetsuo asked.

" We had a monitor that showed us the battle and it turns out it was Vegeta," Aeron said.

" Vegeta? Isn't that the traitor that betrayed Frieza years ago?" He asked.

" Yes and from I've guessed, he's the one that killed your father," Aeron said. Tetsuo couldn't believe it. After all these years, he finally found the saiyan that killed his father. It was too good to be true.

" How long will it take us to get there?" He asked.

" About 7 months or so," Aeron said. The captain walked out so Tetsuo continued to train.

" Just you wait Vegeta, when I get there, you're to pay then I'll avenge my father by killing you," He thought.

_**7 months later...**_

Tetsuo had trained as hard as he could ever imagine. He had passed his old limits and reached a new limit to his strength. He had hoped that his training was good enough. He had heard that saiyans love to fight and about the legend of a Super Saiyan. He had put that aside. He knew he couldn't have that in his head otherwise it could cost him the battle but he couldn't wait to get his hands on Vegeta. His father's death would avenged when Tetsuo arrived to Earth and finally, he would be at peace.


End file.
